Cameras commonly include mechanical structures for shuttering light, adjusting an amount of light and adjusting the quality of light that is able to pass through to an imaging surface. The camera shutter is a device that alternatively allows light to pass through to an imaging surface for a certain period of time and blocks the light so as to limit the time light falls incident on the imaging surface. It is well known that it is advantageous to have the ability to control the shutter speed, or the time the imaging surface is exposed to light. A camera aperture is a device which can be used to limit the percentage of the total amount of incident light that is exposed to an imaging surface. For example, a smaller aperture lets less light onto the imaging surface so that bright images may be processed, whereas a larger aperture allows more light onto the imaging surface to expose darker images. It is also advantageous to control the quality of light falling incident upon an imaging surface by utilizing filters. For example, it may be desirable to reduce the intensity of the light passing through the aperture to an imaging surface. Neutral density filters reduce light of all relevant wavelengths from entering an imaging surface. Using a neutral density filter allows a user to reduce a portion of light while maintaining a constant aperture setting. Neutral density filters are particularly useful in preventing overexposure during bright conditions. Also, in some instances it is desirable to filter particular wavelengths of light. For example, ultraviolet filters are used to reduce haziness in images created by ultraviolet light. In other camera applications, color filters are used to compensate for the effects of lighting or for contrast enhancement.
Notwithstanding the advantages provided by utilizing shutters, apertures and filters in photography applications, they have not been successfully utilized in miniature camera applications such as cameras that are incorporated in cellular phones, personal digital assistant devices, and the like. The size limitations of known technology currently do not allow for the practical use of apertures and filters in such devices. For example, aperture size is traditionally adjusted manually and filters are traditionally placed manually onto a camera lens. However, this has traditionally been impracticable because the extremely small size of the lenses and imaging surfaces in miniature cameras prevent manual adjustment of the camera. Furthermore, it is not practicable to include multiple modules, each performing a separate function, to be positioned in-line within an optical train due to the extremely small space constraints in a miniature camera application.